Curtis Connors (Earth-981)
History Cross-Species Genetics Research One of Oscorp's leading scientific minds, Dr. Curtis Connors is an expert in biology and is happily married to Martha Connors. Connors also has a son, Billy. Dr. Connors lost his arm in a car accident, and ever since then, he dedicated himself to finding a means of restoring lost limbs through cross-species genetics. Over a decade later, Connors continued the cross-species research, first by creating hybrid animals, including multi-species spider hybrids. He also wrote a book about the possible medical breakthroughs from cross-species genetics. During this time, he met Peter Parker who was on a field trip at Oscorp. Unbeknownst to Connors, Peter was bitten by one of the experimental spiders that escaped, gifting him extraordinary powers, and he became the crime fighter known as Spider-Man. Connors was still working on the project at Oscorp, however, but without major breakthroughs, his sponsors were on the verge of cutting his funding. Under time constraints, Connors was unable to complete the project, but after allowing Peter to work on the project with him at Oscorp, Peter supplied a missing algorithm, leading to the successful development of a regeneration serum based on lizard DNA. His superior Norman Osborn decided to fast-track human testing, but Connors plead with him to wait until they knew all the side effects but Norman didn't take his suggestion lightly and threatened to fire him. Norman then took the serums and decided to test them at the city's largest veterans' hospital by the next week. Becoming the Lizard In the hopes of preventing this, Curt decided to test out his latest project on himself. Though agonizing, the serum worked, and Connors's missing limb regenerated. Ecstatic, Connors immediately told his findings to his superior, Norman Osborn, but failed to finish as he found out the serum was corrupting his genes. Connors left the lab and orders a taxi driver to drive to the Veterans hospital in hopes of stopping Norman from injecting the serum into the patients. Not soon after, Connors fully transformed into the Lizard. As the Lizard, he can't talk, yet he was also acts purely on animalistic instincts. The Lizard is extremely aggressive, shown attacking with little or no provocation. Suffering from mental problems as a result of his transformation, the Lizard attempts to kill Norman Osborn on the bridge, but is stopped by Spider-Man. After he escapes, Connors seeks refuge in the sewers where he created a makeshift lab, he began to try to create a formula to cure himself of the Lizard without losing his arm. After testing the "cure" on himself, he transformed back into the Lizard once again, and attacked Oscorp. The Lizard attempted to kill Osborn but was saved by Spider-Man yet again. During the fight, Spider-Man tries to reason with him, but to no avail as the Lizard continues to attack him. After a lengthy battle, the police arrive, and The Lizard retreats. The Lizard vs. Kraven the Hunter Kraven the Hunter had received word of a giant lizard that was attacking New York, and he saw this as a great opportunity, thinking it would be a great worthwhile hunt. But of course, this idea didn't bode well with Spider-Man. Spider-Man plead with Kraven to stop, saying how the Lizard is actually a good man inside who had no control over his actions; and who could be cured of his condition. Kraven however would not listen, and Spider-Man ended up confronting Kraven. Kraven used many different potions and herbs to increase his strength and agility, but in the end, he was still no match for Spider-Man. The Lizard did came close to killing his wife Martha and his son Billy, but Spider-Man stopped him and restored him back to human form using the antidote developed by Eddie Brock. Curt was greatly thankful for Spider-Man's assistance in turning him back. Connors told Spider-Man that he'd help him with any problem he could. Powers and Abilities Lizard Physiology: While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. * Superhuman Strength: Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. * Superhuman Speed: While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. * Superhuman Durability: While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. * Superhuman Agility: In his Lizard form, Connors possess a level of agility superior to even the finest human athletes. His agility is on par with the likes of Spider-Man. He was able to climb all the way to the top of Oscorp Tower very quickly, jump amazing heights, and coordinate his body with unnatural equilibrium, dexterity, and flexibility. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Lizard is capable of reacting much better than ordinary human beings. He can dodge incoming attacks and projectiles with great swiftness, respond to surprise attacks from Spider-Man with ease, and even showing he could out-react Spider-Man on occasion. * Superhuman Stamina: He can do intense physical activity for long periods of time without being fatigued. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustain physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. * Fangs & Claws: The Lizard's claws are extremely sharp and dangerous. Not only can he climb up walls with them, but he can penetrate dense objects. He was able to harm Spider-Man dispute his superhuman durability, and can carry out lethal attacks with them. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. * Tail: While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. Like some geckos, The Lizard can detach his tail and grow a new one. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Connors has a genius-level intellect and is a world renowned herpetologist. Notes This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse. The original character was created by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #6. Trivia Unlike most of his counterparts, Curt Connors' hair in this timeline is black instead of blonde or brown. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Married Characters Category:OsCorp (Earth-981) Category:No Dual Identity Category:American Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Alternate Form Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:No Hair Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Articles by FaKeRoBiN46 Category:Living Characters Category:Murderers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Leaping Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Tail Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Form